


yes, i know (we'll be alright)

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fisting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mummy Harry, Pregnant Harry, Riding, Single Parent Harry, a surprise in the end, and bam!, bc louis is a teacher, but then harry comes along, but when he got pregnant again that asshole left, haha i bet you read 'teaser', harry had children with his ex, harry is a young mother ok, he loves his children so much, he meets louis at a meeting for teachers and parents, his daughters are so cute, im vomiting unicorn shit, little boy on the way, louis and harry with kids, louis calls himself daddy bc harry is too shy to say it i guess, louis hasn't loved anyone ever since high school, love bitches, ok..., this is awkward but lol harry teaches him how to love, top!Louis, while louis shows his daughters how to divide by ed sheeran, you didnt?, you will puke from the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: louis teaches harry's children in mathematics. harry teaches louis in a complex subject named - love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you'll like this  
> i guess this is really bad  
> i didn't mention the kids often enough tbh...

_''I used to be a person that didn't know what love was. I always believed, love was something that was only written down into books, trying to seduce readers and make everyone ecstatic. But then, Harry... then, I met you.''._

 

Louis put his folders down on his desk as he arrived in the empty classroom. The only noise in the room was the constant blowing of the fan in the corner of the room. _I'm not in the mood_ , Louis thought to himself. He was a teacher at a primary school and a few weeks ago, school had started again. Every single teacher had already talked to the parents of the children in their classes - except for Louis. The first meeting was today. He would see and meet at least fifteen different couples. And he absolutely didn't want to. Don't get it wrong, he loved children. He had always wanted children, but never found the right person to have them with. And now, he was twenty-eight years old, still not married and without kids. 

Many of the children were very sweet, kind and adorable. But some of them were pretty sassy and had an attitude of a sixteen year old. He always had to think about himself as a child, how he would snap at everyone and act like a big boy, even though he's always been the smallest. Yes, Louis wasn't a tall man, but kids still had respect and would take him seriously. 

But it just simply upset Louis sometimes, that his last relationship ended so quickly. He had met a nice boy on his seventeenth birthday and loved him from the bottom of his heart. He had loved his ginger hair and his brown eyes. Their relationship was sweet, loving. They had bought each other teddy bears and cute little gifts. Louis always spooned him and cuddled him. Yea, he really loved him... until he caught him making out with two other boys in his own bed. It's already embarrassing enough to get cheated on, but two?! At the same time???

That's even worse. And on his _own_ _fucking_ _bed_.

And ever since that happened, he never got into a serious relationship again. He's only human, of course he had few one night stands just to get laid and not loose his dick due to the heavy pressure on it. But even those things didn't happen often. You could really say, Louis had forgotten how to love.

Back to what's currently happening.

Louis was sitting on his chair, spinning around and moving it through the whole room. He looked at all of the drawings which were hanging on the walls. The children had drawn their 'perfect weather' in art class. And everyone drew a sun. Or a blue heaven full of white clouds. Except for one drawing. There were dark clouds and dark blue rain drops falling down onto the earth. Louis furrowed his eyebrows. _Why would a child see rain as their perfect weather? Aren't kids scared of rain and storms?_

Never mind, Louis didn't even had to care, since it weren't his children. He sighed. How beautiful would it be to have a partner by his side? To have the partner carry their child and watch their little bean grow inside of a simple grown up human body. And then to hold a little baby and press kisses to it's temple and call them your own. But Louis knew, that would never ever-

''Um, are you Mister Tomlinson?''.

 Louis didn't look at the door at first so whoever was standing in the doorframe couldn't see him rolling his eyes. _Be ready, Louis, be prepared_ , he thought to himself.''Yes.'', he murmured. He grabbed his list where all of the parents and children's names were on. He turned around and wanted to repeat what he had said a bit louder now, in case the stranger hadn't heard his answer.''Yes, I a-''.

What the fuck.

Louis couldn't believe his eyes when he saw, what was standing in front of him. He looked down at his list, then up to the man in the doorframe again. 

_Harry Styles_ , the list said. _Child/Children?_ -  _Madison Styles and Annabelle Styles_.

Louis swallowed and looked up again. His sight literally took his breath away.

There was a man standing in front of him. His hair brown, thick and curly. And pretty long. Like, they were literally reaching down to his shoulders. He had porcelain, light skin that looked flawless. Really, did this man even have pores!?

He had plump, pink lips and emerald green eyes, which were framed by beautiful, long eyelashes. He was wearing black boots, which were making him seem even taller than he already was. And he definitely was _really_ tall. Louis was scared to stand up, in fear to be so small compared to him, that the room would swallow him up. 

His legs were so long and he wore tight, black skinny jeans. But wait... was that...?

''I'm Harry, I would like to know if I'm right here for the parent-teacher meeting?'', he asked, completely out of breath. There was also sweat on his forehead. Every normal human would not sweat that much after walking these few stairs down the hallway, but in this case, it was different.

_Harry_  wore a large black, silky blouse over his bump. Yup. Bump. Louis looked up at him and cleared his throat. Why was he reacting like this? 

''Yes, please sit down.'', he said and pointed at a chair in front of him. He watched Harry waddle - yes, waddle - over to the chair and wow, this man had wrapped Louis around his fingers without even doing one thing. Louis had never reacted to a person this way. Not even close.

That young man just had something in his aura. Louis couldn't find out what, but he was not only glowing due to his pregnancy. Because, he definitely was pregnant. His tummy was definitely the home of a little human right now. _Okay, why in the hell are you even caring, Louis? There is just something about him that fascinates me..._

Louis must've been far away in his thoughts for a while now, because Harry was already staring at him awkwardly and raising one eyebrow.''Um..hello?''.

''Congratulations.'', Louis bursted out. He hadn't even planned to say that, but well, this situation was weird anyways. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, but then his face relaxed again and he even started smiling. He put one hand on his stomach and looked directly into Louis' blue eyes.''Thank you very much.'', he said softly. It was silent for a while, Louis was just staring at Harry. And he really was acting like a hormonal teenage boy who had just discovered crushing.

''Could we please hurry? My back is really sore today.'', Harry bit on his lips and raised his eyebrows while waiting for an answer from Louis. Louis looked at him confusedly.''Wha- oh!''. He suddenly remembered, why Harry and him were here.''Yes, yes of course!''. Louis smiled at him softly and got two of his folders out. He looked down at them and decided to open Annabelle's first. 

Suddenly, Harry felt his back starting to ache really badly. He groaned loudly, which got Louis' attention on him. He looked at him, a bit of concern in his eyes about the younger man. He could tell that Harry was younger, than Louis himself. But maybe only one or two years.

''Is everything okay?'', he asked worriedly. Oh god, what if he was going into labor right here? Louis wasn't even close to being a doctor! How should he-

''It's just my back, it hurts.'', Harry murmured. _Oh_. Louis looked at his own chair, then as Harry's He got up and gave Harry a warm smile.''Sit down in my chair, it's a lot more comfortable.'', he said and waited for Harry to switch seats with him. He wanted the pregnant lad to be comfortable. (And he had no idea, why.)

He looked up at Harry and took a sip of his glass of water.''Annabelle has been great student so far. She's currently in her third school year and she's keeping up very good. Everybody in the class loves her and I bet, she will have good grades as soon as we start writing tests and collecting some marks.'', he assured Harry, who smiled like an idiot. Louis noticed how deep his dimples were and wow, they look like damn holes in his cheeks!

''She's going to be so happy! Oh my god, I'm so proud...'', he murmured and smiled. He looked over to the fan, who had stopped blowing cool air into the room.''It's getting warm in here.'', he mumbled and sighed. Louis turned around and looked at the fan too.''Ugh, that stupid thing is really old, I'm sorry.'', he apologized and looked into Harry's emerald green eyes again. They were so sparkly.

''Oh, it's okay. As soon as I start sweating it's just going to be embarrassing for me.'', he chuckled. Louis let out a laugh too, not even finding it _that_ funny. They exchanged looks and smiles during the whole conversation. Louis told Harry about how his second daughter, Madison would have to work a bit more. She had her problems with mathematics. But it was normal, she was in first grade. There was a two age gap between the two girls. Harry was a proud mother and definitely listened carefully and curiously to Louis, who was telling him every little detail about how his girls were acting in school. 

He got up after they had discussed everything and smiled at Louis.''Thank you for the conversation.'', Harry said nicely and gave him a friendly smile. He held his hand into Louis' direction so he could shake it, which Louis did.''Was nice talking to you.'', Louis said and looked up at him.''Thank you, but um... where are the toilets here?'', Harry suddenly asked. And Louis couldn't help but find it cute, how the young man blushed then and turned shy promptly.''Right next to this classroom, my sir.'', he replied and laughed quietly. Harry actually laughed too, and to Louis, it sounded like a beautiful melody sang by angels.

_Ok, what is wrong with you, Louis? You aren't really falling in love with this man after knowing him for thirty minutes, right?_

  _Well, I don't know..._

 

The next day, a little girl with black, bouncy curls walked over to Louis' desk after the school bell had rang. Madison looked up at him and gave him a wide smile, her brown-greenish eyes sparkling.''Mr. Tomlinson?'',  she asked and looked at him with big eyes. Louis turned around to see her beautiful dimples, which she definitely had from her mummy. It had him smiling too, when she asked him if they could study a bit mathematics while everyone's outside.  She didn't like going outside in the break, she loved staying inside of the classroom and watch Louis type some interesting stuff into his laptop, that she definitely couldn't read yet.

''Okay, so this is one... and this is another one. What does that make together?'', Louis held up one cube and another cube to show the amount he was talking about. He knew that with mathematics, children preferred to see an example for the quantity of numbers they were talking about. She looked at the two of them and put her little thumb into her mouth and sucked on it to calm herself down. It was a little tick that she had developed, but it wasn't a problem. Louis actually cooed at her in her mind and immediately smiled proudly, when he heard her answer. 

''Two.''.

 

''Madison, why did you want to learn exactly mathematics today?'', Louis asked after the break had ended. She only shrugged.''Mommy said, it's good. And mommy's always right.'', she simply replied and smiled up at him. And while everyone was coming back into the classroom, Louis could only smile fondly. Because now, he was thinking about Harry again. And he really wanted to see him again. Really.

 

 .

A few weeks passed by and Louis hadn't seen Harry again. But today, it was time to change that. Because Louis could go home earlier today, his shift ended exactly when it was time for the parents to pick up their children from school. So if Harry would pick them up, he could meet him. Or maybe... fuck.

Louis didn't even think about the possibility that Harry might has a husband. I mean, he has two kids and is pregnant. He definitely has a husband, right?

But Louis couldn't remember seeing another name next to Harry's on the list of parents for the teacher-parent meeting. Was Harry raising these kids on his own?

So many questions. And not even one of them answered. But that would change quickly.

It was pretty hot today. The sun was beaming and literally everyone was outside, trying to cool themselves down in a few shadowed places. Louis was looking for the curly head, but couldn't find him. _Where was he? Was his husband maybe picking the children up? Definitely. I mean, who would let someone heavily pregnant pick their kids up while it's super hot outside?_

 While Louis' brain was going back and forth, trying to figure out, where Harry might be, he suddenly saw someone waddling around. The person was wearing shorts underneath a white maternity shirt, hair up in a bun. One hundred percent Harry. 

He approached him with a big smile on his face, his eyes already surrounded by wrinkles, because he was smiling so heavily.''Hi.'', he said as he stood next to Harry, who was lifting up the school bags of the girls.''Hello.'', Harry said, to looking into Louis' direction, because he nearly lost control over Madison's bag while trying to put it into the back of the car. Louis immediately gripped onto it.''Hey, careful.'', he warned.''We don't want to hurt you and your little one, right?''. Harry shook his head and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. It wasn't easy to carry a baby and be active outside in this heat.''It's just... so hot today and I'm stressed.'', Harry explained. Louis looked at him and nodded to prove him, that he had listened.''Isn't your husband helping you?'', he asked.  
  
Harry froze for a second and closed his eyes to calm himself for a moment. Louis noticed that his question apparently was too intimate and Harry obviously was uncomfortable now.''I'm sorry...'', he murmured.''It's okay'', Harry assured him. The children were becoming inpatient in the hot car now.''Mummy, can we go home?'', Annabelle whined. Harry looked at them.''Yes, of course, sweetie.'', he said softly. 

He turned to Louis and sighed.''I guess, I have to go now.'', he said. Louis frowned a little.''Oh, okay...'', he murmured.''Maybe we can exchange numbers and stay in contact, because... you seem really nice to me, Harry and I'd like to get to know you.''. Yes, they barely knew each other. And yes, Harry was pregnant and maybe even taken. But Louis was interested in him. Harry was just something else. He kind of intrigued Louis. And it felt good. Louis liked feeling good.

So when Harry simply nodded, they exchanged number and Louis watched Harry as he drove off with his kids. He smiled to himself, looking down at his phone where Harry's number was displayed. He really wanted to be closer with Harry. He hadn't felt like this ever since he was seventeen... he wasn't crushing on Harry though.

...or was he?

.

_Hey, could you please come and watch the girls?? Please??? -  H_

Louis looked down at his phone and smirked. He and Harry were texting very often ever since they had met in the parking lot again two weeks ago. Louis had been over to watch Harry's children a few times. They were used to Louis, so there was no actual 'first reaction. Harry had simply explained them that Louis would watch them sometimes, because he would have to do something outside. He didn't drop any word about what exactly he was doing, but Louis didn't even care that much. He loved Harry's children and he was wondering, where their father was. Louis considered, he was working a lot and that's why he wasn't around all the time.

So today, he would have to watch Madison and Annabelle again. And he was happy about it. 

 

At around 6pm, he arrived at Harry's place and knocked at the door, a bouquet of flowers hidden behind him in his hand. Little Madison opened the door.''Hello, Mr. Tomlinson!'', she said with a bright smile.''You can call me Louis while I'm over, sweet cheeks. You only have to call me Mr. Tomlinson in school, yeah?'', Louis chuckled and stroked through the curls of the small girl. He and Harry's kids were bonding a little, he was like a... family friend to them.

Yup, a _family friend_.

 ''Where is your mummy?'', Louis suddenly asked, looking for Harry. Because he really wanted to give him the flowers he had bought the lad. But before Madison could answer, Harry waddled over to the door, looking super stressed.''I'm here! I have to go in five minutes, Louis. I'm sorry, but it's important.'', he apologized and looked at Louis.''Hey, calm down, love. It's okay.'', he said softly.''I love watching your kids. I also have something for you.''. He showed Harry the flower bouquet and watched the green eyed man blushing and smiling.''Oh my god, they're beautiful...'', he murmured.''Thank you, Louis.''.

And that's when it happened. He pecked Louis' cheek. And it was weird, because a funny, ticklish sensation was taking over Louis' body now. While Harry put the flowers into a vase, Louis slowly entered the room.

He and the girls played scrabble that evening.

.

It was only a few weeks later, when Louis walked into Harry's house and all he could find was a crying Harry on the sofa. He immediately walked over to him, worried about him.''Harry, everything okay?'', he asked and sat down next to him, wanting to just hug him and kiss him. He was developing some feelings for Harry, but he was too stupid to notice.

He would often lie in bed and imagine cuddling and kissing Harry. Or dancing with him on the dance floor. Maybe even taking care of his children as their father. _Okay, that's going too far, Louis._

Harry looked up, his eyes red and tears streaming down his face.''I-It's..'', he hiccuped.''Hey, hey... calm, my love...calm.'', Louis tried to soothe him.''It's my ex.'', he choked out. Louis widened his eyes. Ex? 

''Ex?''. Harry nodded.''Yes, ex. The father of my three children.'', he sniffled.''He doesn't want to be with me anymore...and today I noticed how much I miss and _need_ the supporting role next to me. A father for my children.''. Louis carefully wiped away Harry's tears.''Can I ask how you noticed?'', he raised one eyebrow and looked at him. Harry breathed out loudly.''Annabelle needed help with her homework while Madison needed a bath. At the same time. I can't take care of both them at the same time, y'know?'', he asked and looked at Louis with his glossy eyes and red nose. Louis simply nodded.''And I just... when my ex was still here with me, he helped me out with everything. Everything. Even taking my clothes off.'', he suddenly chuckled, but then sniffled again.''Then we found out I was pregnant again... with this little one.''. Harry put one hand on his bump and sighed.''And he just left.''.

Louis nearly choked on the damn air. What?!

''He left?!'', Louis asked disbelievingly. Harry just nodded and wiped his own wet cheeks. Louis shook his head in shock. How could someone be this stupid?

''But... why?!'', he asked. The curly haired bloke shrugged.''He wasn't okay with having three children. Two were okay, but three? Nope.'', he explained.''What a fucking dick.'', Louis blurted out.''Sorry, I mean-''.''It's okay, I called him bus wanker once.''. Louis let out a laugh, it was quiet after that.

Louis just simply stared at Harry. He suddenly took his hand. Harry was absentmindedly watching the muted tv, but then looked at their intertwined fingers and then at Louis. He furrowed his eyebrows, but Louis already opened his mouth to speak.''Harry, he's an absolute dick. And absolutely stupid! I mean, someone who leaves such a beautiful, kind, wonderful person like you behind must be fucking stupid. You are great, a perfect mother. And I literally can't understand how the fuck he could leave you in this state. I mean, you're carrying another human. In your tummy and you look so stunning while doing that and-''. He got interrupted by lips pressed on his lips. 

He widened his eyes as he realized that Harry was actually kissing him. He felt Harry's tongue licking over his lips, leaving a stain of saliva on his small lips. Harry's plump lips felt so good and his tongue was so - _oh god_. 

This was absolute paradise. He buried his fingers deep in Harry's thick curls and deepened the kiss, taking over it now and showing how passionate he was about this. He felt this weird feeling in his stomach, felt like fucking butterflies?!

Harry pulled away after a while and maybe, it took Louis a while to realize what happened. Harry had just kissed him. Kissed him. _Harry. Him. Kissed_. What?!

Louis looked at him suddenly, not confronting him about what happened a few minutes ago. 

''Do you believe in love at first sight?'', Louis suddenly asked. The curly head stared at the ground for a moment and was silent while thinking.

''I think you can definitely be infatuated with someone the first time you see them, and then you can fall in love with them afterwards.''.

 

Harry and Louis grew pretty close after that. Eventually, they kind of started a relationship, but it wasn't something serious. It was mutual though, they've discussed it.

Louis was definitely watching the girls more often now, because Harry had explained to him, that he was always working late to earn enough money so he could feed a family. To Louis, Harry seemed like the most strongest person in the world. He was raising two children on his own now while giving another little life time to grow in his stomach. Harry was obviously always stressed, but he always took perfect care of his children. His inner momma bear would always come out whenever he would see the girls chilling with Louis on the couch. He would ask typical questions like 'do my girls need anything?' 'are you having fun?' 'does someone want to eat cookies'. Louis always had to chuckle when he would see the curly head and his girls eating cookies, Harry obviously controlled by his craving and having little, funny fights with his children over who would be allowed to eat the last cookie. Most of the time, Louis would steal the last cookie then.

.

'' _Hm..._ ''.

Louis' head snapped up, as he heard a whimper. He furrowed his eyebrows. The girls were quietly doing their homework, while Louis was cooking dinner, because he wanted to let Harry rest a bit today. So he offered him to make dinner tonight. He wasn't a good cook, but he was perfect at making chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash.

'' _Hmm..._ ''.

Again. Louis looked over to the living room. The door connecting the kitchen to it was open, so he could see Harry on the couch. His hand was on his - now seven months - bump. He arched his back while lying on the soft sofa, rubbing small circles onto his skin. Louis frowned. It looked like Harry was in pain. His eyes were shut and little whimpers were escaping his pretty, pink lips. His lips, god. Louis wanted to kiss on them all the time. 

Yes, Louis definitely crushed on Harry. And he loved it. He hadn't felt like this for eleven years and it was beautiful to fall in love with Harry. There were butterflies in his stomach, he felt like he wanted to protect Harry all the time. But on top of all - to him, Harry was the prettiest boy on earth. Yes, it was rushed. Yes, it was fast and especially unexpected. But wasn't that how life was supposed to work? Sometimes too rushed so you don't even know how you're still able to stand on your own feet?

Louis walked over to the pregnant boy and immediately put his hand on Harry's tummy. Green eyes were opened then and stared at him. Harry was exhausted, even though he was able to rest. It was just simply crumbling down now that he could finally relax. The blue eyed man breathed out loudly and gave him a small smile. He rubbed Harry's big bump and chuckled as he felt the little boy kick against his palm harshly. When he had felt him kick the first time - it was only a few days ago - he nearly freaked out.

''Hey, little one. Your mommy is pretty much in pain right now, would you please calm down and not hurt him?'', Louis bent down to Harry's stomach and swept his nose over the soft skin. He rested his forehead against Harry's bump and pressed small, soft kisses to it. Harry couldn't help but tear up at that cute little gesture of Louis. Louis heard him sniffle and pressed one last kiss to his belly button.  His lips connected with Harry's lips then to shush him. When he felt the younger man relax during the kiss, he pulled away and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

''What... are we, Louis?'', Harry suddenly asked.''How do you mean that?'', Louis asked and furrowed his eyebrows. Harry sighed quietly.''We often cuddle and kiss, but... we're not in a serious relationship, right?'', he asked with a frown.''Hey, don't frown, my love. You're too pretty for that.'', Louis said and smiled at him warmly. He saw Harry blushing and grinning then, his beautiful dimples showing.''Yes, show me that angelic smile, my beautiful boy.'', he whispered and looked into his eyes. 

''Well... I just thought...'', the curly head spoke up.''...maybe we could be-''.''Boyfriends?'', Louis interrupted him. Harry's cheeks were crimson red by now and he nodded shyly. Louis chuckled.''Nothing more beautiful than that.'', Louis said. Louis cleared his throat.''Harry Edward Styles.'', he began.''You remember my second name.'', Harry said with a huge smile.''Shush, baby. I'm speaking.'', Louis said and let out a small laugh at Harry's sudden fake pout then.

He sighed then. He didn't want this to be a joke. Louis got more serious by then.''I used to be a person that didn't know what love was. I always believed, love was something that was only written down into books, trying to seduce readers and make everyone ecstatic. But then, Harry... then, I met you.''. Harry was beaming then, his smile shining bright like the sun.''And I wanna be yours...so... don't you want to be mine?'', Louis finally added. Harry nodded.''Yes, of course.''.

They sealed it with a long, passionate kiss.

 

A bit later, Louis was finishing up dinner. Harry waddled into the kitchen, opening the fridge, while having one hand protectively on his stomach.''Hey, dinner is ready soon. Be patient.'', Louis teased. Harry looked at him and frowned.''But I'm craving a nutella toast with mustard on top.'', he murmured. Louis sighed. Harry had really weird cravings, but to be honest, Louis didn't find it disgusting. He found it pretty adorable actually. How Harry would find the weirdest combinations of food and munch on it happily afterwards.''Fine then, my beautiful sun.''.

Harry groaned.''Great, now I will forever hear those cringeworthy nick names, right?'', Harry asked with his hand on his hip and raised eyebrows. Louis laughed and nodded.''Right.''.

He got out a toast then and toasted it.''Can I help you with dinner, Lou?'', Harry suddenly asked. Louis shook his head.''No, I'm going to finish soon.''. When he turned around, he saw Harry eyeing the chicken and the counter.''You didn't use any salt yet, I can see that because you have literally everything you need on the counter, but no salt.'', he said. Louis chuckled.''That's right, lovey.''.''You're not a good cook, right?'', he asked.''Nope.'', Louis replied with a smirk.''I bet you will poison me and munchkin to death with this.'', Harry said and pat his own tummy. Louis put some nutella onto the toast then and shrugged jokingly.

 ''Can you hand me some sodium chloride then?'', Harry suddenly asked. Silence.''Was that supposed to be a joke?'', Louis asked. Harry nodded and frowned. Louis only shook his head disappointedly and handed him the salt.''Sodium chloride...you're something else, Harry.'', Louis chuckled and put mustard onto the nutella toast and handed it to Harry.''But only one, because I want you to eat up your dinner, my love.''. Harry nodded, but put some salt onto the chicken then. 

.

Louis eventually ''moved'' in with Harry one month later. He just noticed how hard it was getting for Harry and with eight months of being pregnant, he had to stop working. It wasn't official, but Louis definitely slept in Harry's bed. He made breakfast for the girls every morning and they would watch movies together every saturday evening.

He and Harry really got to know each other and Louis supported him with everything. But as soon as Harry reached a point of his pregnancy, where he would get so wet, he would make his panties soaking wet, Louis would always take care of him and help him out. They trusted each other. Even though they only knew each other for three months or something. To them, it felt like they knew each other for a lifetime.

It was another afternoon, where the girls were still at a friend's house for teatime and Harry was grinding onto Louis' lap, trying to get any release through the friction. But no, it didn't work. Louis looked at him and couldn't do anything better than smirk. He scooped him up and carried him into the bedroom. Harry whined and buried his face in Louis' neck.''Shh, I'm going to take care of you, my dear.'', he whispered. Harry nodded and tried to calm himself down

The heat in his body was making him feel uncomfortable and he only wanted some release. Louis slowly undressed the man and kissed his curly hair. He put Harry's hair up in a bun for him, knowing that the boy didn't like it when his curls were getting too sweaty and wet in his neck. He unzipped his own jeans and got out of his clothing. He looked at Harry and appreciated the sight for a moment. Harry's penis was red and swollen, twitching constantly. Louis was pretty hard too, but poor Harry was so horny, it was painful. 

''Love, I'm going to open you up first, then you can ride me if you have the energy, okay?'', Louis asked. He could always control himself better during sex, than Harry. Harry was sometimes in such a sex drive, such a trance. Harry nodded quickly.''O-Open me up...'', he begged.''Please!''.

Louis smirked and waits until Harry spreads his legs for him.''My good boy...'', he whispered as he put some lube onto his finger. He came closer to Harry's wet hole and then slowly entered it with his finger.''Louis...'', he heard Harry moan. Harry's moans were music to Louis' ears. Louis smirked and moved his fingers around, while the younger boy was loudly inhaling and exhaling. Louis pulled out his finger and then put it back in, repeating it a few times.

Suddenly, Louis stopped for a second.''Lou...'', Harry whined.''Shhh.'', Louis shushed him and added a second finger, which made the curly head moan loudly again. Louis moved his two fingers faster now, sometimes pulling them out again to put them back in deeper again. Harry had problems with breathing now and clenched around nothing.

The blue eyed man waited for Harry to get used to the feeling and then added a third finger without any warning. Harry gripped onto the sheets, needing to hold onto something. He was already leaking precum, he was so damn needy. Louis looked at his tip and then he got an idea.

He added a fourth finger, which covered Harry's whole body with goosebumps and made Harry arch his back, even though it was so sore. Eventually, Louis fit his whole fist into Harry's whole, which made the boy moan in pleasure very loudly and clench around Louis' fist.''Such a good boy...'', Louis whispered. He moved his fist slowly, so he wouldn't hurt Harry. Harry's whole body tensed up.

When Harry came, Louis pulled out his fist slowly and smirked. He got on the bed then and let Harry calm down for a second. The boy was definitely opened up now, but still hard.''Need daddy's cock, huh?'', Louis asked. Harry nodded and looked at him, sweat covering his forehead. 

Harry found himself sitting on Louis' cock a few minutes later, his big bump brushing against Louis' v-line. Harry moaned as he felt Louis' dick deep inside of him. He gripped onto Louis' arms and slowly moved forwards. Louis let out constant moans and held Harry's hips to support him. Harry closed his eyes in excitement and got faster.''C-Careful, love.'', Louis warned him. He didn't want Harry to hurt himself.

Louis moved his pelvic in the same rhythm as Harry rode him. The curly haired lad threw his head back and moaned as loud as humanly possible.

He gasped, as he felt Louis cumming and a bit later, he came too. Louis let out one last, raw moan after hitting Harry's prostate a thousand times and helped Harry with lying down.

After cleaning Harry and himself up, he crawled into bed with his boyfriend. The small man spooned the tall one then. The only sound in the room was their loud breathing. Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls after opening his bun and kissed his head.''Hey, Harry.'', he whispered.''Hm?'', Harry was very tired.''No matter who created the little boy in your tummy with you or the other little girls that are always running through the flat...'', he began speaking.''I will love you...and them, as if they were my own children.'', he whispered. Harry yawned, he was exhausted. If he wasn't this tired, he would cry now though,

''I love you too.'', he replied. Louis wanted to keep Harry next to him. Forever.

''I'd give everything that I got for your love.''.

.

On the night of the 25th of August, Harry had his first contractions. And in the morning of the 26th of August, little Lucas William Styles was born. Louis held him in his arms, while Harry was resting after the birth.

The little boy had brown curls and emerald green eyes, like his mother and his oldest sister, Annabelle. Louis knew that Harry's children weren't biologically his. But he loved all of them and their little ticks. Madison would always chew on her thumb when she was concentrating. And she loved being cuddled. Annabelle though liked kisses more and would always get a bit moody after Louis or Harry would tickle her, but it was quite funny to Louis. And he already knew little Lucas perfectly. Even though he was only a few hours old.

Lucas' tick was that he would wrap his fingers around Louis' index finger all the time. And even though that was normal with babies, he just simply knew that this would be his little feature.

Yes, their situation wasn't a normal situation that is written down in every story book. And no, they're not perfect. But Louis knew, they'll be alright.

.

_4 years later_

''Daddy, open your present!'', Annabelle said with a huge smile. They were all sitting on the ground together on Louis' birthday and looking at the presents in front of him. 

Annabella was growing up so beautifully. She was twelve years old now and Louis was still teaching her, but she would go to secondary school soon. Louis was so proud of her though. Madison was ten and the cutest little girl in the world, Louis loved her so much. And little Lucas was four years old now and already so smart and adorable. 

He was sitting in Louis' lap, while Harry was next to him, holding Louis' hand. Madison handed Louis his first present.''It's from mommy.'', she explained. Louis looked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on his cheek and then pressed a little kiss to his hand.

Louis opened the present and held a little onesie in his hand which said ' _daddy's boy_ '. He looked down at Harry's four months bump and widened his eyes.''A boy?''', he asked and teared up. Harry nodded and smiled widely.''Happy Birthday, my love.'', he said. Louis kissed his lips quickly, knowing that he would show him some more love when they would be cuddling later on. Annabelle handed him another present.''It's from me and Madison.'', she explained.

When Louis held the old drawing he had in his class room years ago in his hand, he had the biggest flashback ever. To the day he met Harry. It was the most beautiful day ever. He had asked himself, how a child could love the rain. But he saw Madison's name on it and laughed. Of course!

Madison adored the rain and would always play football with Louis in the rain.

''There's more in there.'', Harry said. Louis looked inside and pulled out a teddy bear with a photo of Louis with the children on the small shirt of the teddy bear. He smiled widely.''That's beautiful, my girls.'', he said.''Thank you.''.''Happy Birthday, papa!'', they both said and gave him a peck.

Harry handed him the last present then.''And this... is from us all.'', he said. Louis got nervous then. _What could this possibly be?_

Louis' breathing stopped when he held papers in his hand. But not _any_ paper.''Harry... those are-''.''Adoption papers, I know.''.

_Adoption papers._

Louis looked at the girls and then at Harry.''You want me to adopt you, girls?'', he asked with wide eyes, which were already glossy.''And Lucas.'', Madison added. Lucas smiled at him widely and hugged him. Louis started sobbing then.''Of course I want to adopt you, my loves.'', he sniffled.

 He pulled everyone into a big group hug and kissed Harry's forehead.''Thank you so much.'', he sobbed.''I have to thank you.'', Harry whispered and gave him a kiss back.

''And hey, papa!'', Madison suddenly said. Louis attention was only on her. She counted out loud as she pointed at everyone.''We are six people, daddy.'', she said.''And you're not our actual daddy, but it only takes you _two_ -'', she pointed at Harry and Louis.''-to make us _six_ a family.''.

Louis eventually cried even harder then. Harry maybe too.''I love you guys, you are my family.'', he said. And he was right.

Four years ago, he thought he would never marry someone or have kids. Or even fall in love. But Harry taught him how to love and showed him that he was wrong. These three children and the fourth one on the way were Louis' biggest pride.

''We love you too, daddy'', they said in a choir.''But you, my love... I love you the most.'', Louis whispered as he looked at Harry.

 

''Wherever _you_ are is the place _I_ belong.''.

**Author's Note:**

> this is too badly written im so sorry
> 
> i listened to 'ready to run' the whole time while writing this haha :D
> 
> this is shit, i'm apologizing for wasting your time. sorry if there are any mistakes in it.


End file.
